


Legend

by neveroffanon



Series: addicts and broken things [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Obsessive!Rio returns, at least a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveroffanon/pseuds/neveroffanon
Summary: Rio contemplates Elizabeth's decision, and starts thinking about what's going to come next for the two of them.





	Legend

The funny thing was... he’d given her the keys himself.  He’d caressed her, stoked that fire in her eyes, let her dramas spool themselves out— keeping an eye on his larger prize and the smaller one that was Elizabeth herself for what felt like decades now.

He’d given her every bit of ammunition she needed to blow him straight out of the water.  Every trick she’d learned— about how to play hot and cold— those had belonged to him to begin with.  He couldn’t blame her for using what she’d been taught.  She was _mama_ , first, last, always, forever, maybe.  Elizabeth was an afterthought.   _He_  was an afterthought.  And if he was in the way of her being mama; if Elizabeth was in the way, then she’d cut them both off at the knees.  Like he’d taught her.  

He hadn’t taught her to lie though.  To bullshit her way into places, sanctums, and comb through them like they belonged to her.  To pick things up and discard them like chaff.  He sighed, sucked in a lip and rolled his neck til it popped.  Anger was the other side of every thought.  Just when he thought he’d pushed it away, it came rolling back like the tide.

Like her.  

He’d pushed her away, after reeling her in with pieces of the stupid fucker that’d gotten in her way, but it didn’t feel good.  It didn’t feel like it mattered at all.  She’d left, like he’d ordered, just like she’d never been Elizabeth at all.  Like she’d just played at being Elizabeth, but it’d just been a face she wore. 

He stepped around his chair and leaned into the window and waited.  After a minute, she appeared, bright hair shining even in the gray sun of the afternoon.  Watching until she climbed into the van and drove away, he mulled over the little game he’d played with her.  The only thing that had come of that, that had even come close to feeling good, was her asking about when it would be over.  

She hadn’t understood him when he answered that question though.  She never did understand something the first time he said it.   Always questioning.  Always poking.  Never believing that he was telling truth.  The husband had something to do with that— he knew it.  Didn’t matter though.  She’d see the truth soon enough.  She’d see for herself that it was never going to be over.  Not between the two of them.  If they never again breathed the same air, if he never again felt her skin, if he never again made her lose herself fucking him, even then it would never be over.  

They were too alike.  Her mind would reach out for him, even if she tried to deny him her heart.  Her mind and her thirst for the kind of life she could only have with him.  

He’d given her the keys, after all, and she’d kept them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just finished watching season 1 & caught up on season 2 in the past two days, and I (just like Rio) have caught some feelings. I think that we are going to see return to the somewhat nastier Rio of season 1, so this is just me starting to explore that.


End file.
